


Stargazers.  (Leon S. Kennedy / Reader )

by starlightwatch



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Leon S. Kennedy - Freeform, Post-Resident Evil 4, Resident Evil - Freeform, Stargazing, a lil suggestive at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwatch/pseuds/starlightwatch
Summary: after a long day of work you surprise leon with a nice date under the stars.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Original Character(s), Leon S. Kennedy/Reader, Leon S. Kennedy/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Stargazers.  (Leon S. Kennedy / Reader )

Nightfall is already nearing by the time Leon Kennedy, finally, finds the time to retire to his home. It's been a busy day, so dreadfully busy that he hadn't seen his beloved girlfriend all day. 

He sluggishly pushes the door open, pressing inside with a hopefulness of finding you awake reading or watching a movie. He could savor nothing more than laying next to you, playing with your hair while you exchanged murmured conversation and playful little kisses. The disappointment that washes over him at the sight of your shared bed empty has him huffing and muttering curses under his breath while he works to remove his shoes. Leon could have sworn you said you'd be there when he got home, you were always there. It’s almost worrying due to there being no note. 

Leon’s just about gotten himself undressed to collapse into bed when the sound of the door opening halts the process. He pushes himself up onto his elbows so he can see you when you make your way to the bedroom, recognizing your footsteps easily. A warm smile on your lips is the first thing he notices, a blanket folded over your arms and a pillow or two dangling from your fingers. 

"What's this?" He questions, curiosity getting the best of him, as always. “You’re not tired of my blanket hogging are you?” His voice is laced with amusement, though he is genuinely curious about the situation. 

A childish grin replaces the smile you once wore, the same grin he had seen several times before when you had a surprise for him. "Well," you step backwards to the doorway, waving your arm in hopes of him following you. "I thought we could watch the stars a bit? We haven't had a date in some time and I just thought it'd be nice." 

Leon can't help the smile lingering on his lips at your suggestion, even through the exhaustion he can't find it in himself to say no to you. "That sounds pretty damn good to me, sweetheart." He pushes himself off of the bed, chuckling at your giddy smile and leading him outside. He waits until you’ve settled the blanket in a position you approve of and the pillows before joining by your side, slipping an arm around your shoulders before your head hits the pillow and sighing. This was better than sleep, so much better. 

At first there's a comfortable silence between the two of you, both of you shuffling around to get comfortable before gazing up at the sky. It warms the dirty blonde haired man’s heart when he thinks about why you suggested this as a date: it’s peaceful, just the two of you. Much as he loved to show you off in public and brag about how lucky he was to have you, his favorite moments had to be these. The quiet moments between chaos and destruction where he could just hold you in his arms and forget about it, even if only for a moment. 

Leon makes a mental note to plan your next date himself, he’s been debating a few things that you'd like. Next time he could surprise you after a long day, but for now, he was happy to have you laying snuggled into his side, fingertips tracing patterns over the fabric covering his arms. 

After a moment of conversation about your day, your focus shifted back to the sky above you. "Which moon is that?" You wondered, glancing over to your boyfriend for an answer. 

He stared at it for a moment, taking in the almost full moon shining down at you. He’d picked up the habit of learning moon signs for missions, never knew what he might need and when for some of the strange puzzle-like situations he found himself in. "Waning Gibbous, I think." A cocky smile presses over his lips at your playful eye roll, laughing when you retort something along the lines of him being a nerd. 

Leon absolutely cherishes you, even if he did have a hard time expressing it sometimes. Everything he’d seen had changed him, you understood. The arm around your shoulder curves, allowing Leon to tilt your head towards him with his hand; he leans close to press his lips to your cheek. "Just what I needed today, sweetheart.” 

You nod in response, turning on your side so that you can look at the stunning man beside you and the sky, but mostly Leon. A soft, barely noticeable smile remains on your lips as you watch him watching the stars in peace. If nothing else, you can't deny that view to be one of your favorites. 

This continues for a moment, you watching your boyfriend with a hazy, lovesick smile and him staring up at the twinkling stars. Every now and then he’ll point to a few stars, telling you some story he clearly made up about them but it still earns a smile from you. Other times he’ll sigh, getting lost in thought, before pulling himself back to reality and glancing over at you. 

"Staring is rude, you know." He comments when he catches you staring again, a teasing little smirk on his lips when you look away. 

Carefully, you shift around until you're able to throw a leg over his waist, moving to lay on Leon’s chest and out of habit, his hands immediately move to your waist. A cheeky smile pulls over your lips when he stares at you with a curious look, peering down at him with a very serious gaze. "It's not my fault you're so damn cute."

Leon rolls his eyes in response, scoffing at your words. He’s expecting you to playfully smack his shoulder for not accepting just how lovely looking he is but instead you sigh, resting your head on his chest. "You're hopeless, Leon." You scold, though there's a teasing tone to your voice that makes him chuckle. 

To Leon, there's nothing better than the situation he’s currently in. How can he not be satisfied with life–despite how hectic it could be–when he has you laying on his chest, staring up at him with loving eyes and the stars twinkling up above. He’s quick to label this as one of his favorite nights with you. 

Leon’s not one hundred percent sure who initiated the first soft, lingering kiss between the two of you, nor does he care much. All he really cares about is the way your lips move to greet him every few minutes and the moon glowing up above. He’d be more than happy to abandon the later of the two if you wished, eagerness overwhelming his senses with your intimacy. 

Out of habit and eagerness–Leon was always eager to love on you–his fingers grazed the skin under your shirt. "We can't risk the neighbors seeing us, Leon." He swears he can almost taste the words rolling off your tongue from the close proximity of your lips. 

A playful smile forms over his lips, capturing yours on his once again. "They’ll survive. Close their blinds if they want.” Leon’s greedy touches continue up your shirt, eyes flickering up to yours to make sure you’re alright with it. The shiver he receives in return to his fingers smoothing down your spine is something of an answer. "You cold? I can think of a way to warm you up." 

You move to pull away, removing your lips from his with a mock expression of horror. "Leon Kennedy, I cannot believe I bring you to watch the stars and you'd rather venture somewhere else." 

He laughs, leaning up on his elbows to sit up, kissing your jaw with a cheeky smile. "Much as I love the stars, I love you a lot more.” His warm breath tickles your skin when he speaks, lips still pressed over your jaw. 

This persists for a couple minutes, lazily exchanging kisses and Leon playfully running his hands up and down your sides. If you'd wanted him to stop, he would have, but you secretly wanted to ditch the stargazing too at this point. Because while the stars were pretty, a much prettier event awaited you inside the home. 

Leon’s lips travel a bit further down leaving warm kisses along your neck, at some point he decides to nip at the skin, producing a low sigh from you. 

You huff. “Fuck it, let’s go inside.”

**Author's Note:**

> ask for leon content and i provide. also! if you like soft content for leon (and maybe a lil smut) you should check out my book on wattpad at -starlightwatch !


End file.
